


The Amphora incident

by Lapaduza



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ares is in bad shape, Artemis is also here, Blood and Injury, Bottom Ares, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, First chapter can be read as a one shot, Hurt/Comfort, Incest (as in greek gods you know), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, The amphora one is especially harsh but hermes is a good apple, Top Hermes, ares is not a well loved god in most myth, first chapter is T rated, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaduza/pseuds/Lapaduza
Summary: Hermes (and Artemis) go on a secret mission to free Ares from two giants... And an Amphora. (based on the greek myth).Alternative title "nobody misses Ares... Until you get a noise complaint."
Relationships: Hermes/Ares (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. The Amphora Incident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter can be read like a one shot !

He landed carefully next to the piece of potery. Its size could have looked comical but considering it was giant's property it made strangely sense that it could be big enough to contain a god.  
Still, Hermes had doubt that his powerful brother was actually contained in it... The idea did give him a chuckle. All mighty Ares, stuck in an Amphora, all of Olympus would have had a good laugh. The smaller god put his hand very softly on the smooth surface, trying to feel if something was indeed inside. 

His eyes opened a bit wider when he felt a soft.. No, weak, impact. "...thund.... thund............ thund...." It felt too small, even if it kept repeating. Hermes frowned briefly, a vague worry settling in the pool of his gut as he took his hand back. Wings at his feet taking up he grabbed at the top of the jar and made it, as carefully as possible, tip on the side until it was unbalanced enough to end up on the ground with a discreet enough 'Bumk'.

The amphora was too thick to allow a sound to indicate if its current occupant took notice, either good or bad, of that sudden change of inclination. Artemis was still distracting the two massive idiots and the son of Zeus didn't have to fear one of the giant to arrive unnanounced.

His fingers searched for a grip at the top of the jar. The cork was tight sealed, having gotten pushed by a force that was in no way human. Hermes' nails finally catched a hold and he shimmied its way out with a bit of effort. What his brother would make him do really. 

"POP !"

The Messenger God nearly fell backward at the sudden release, his flying feet catching fast enough to allow him to stay upright, eyes darting briefly at the now useless cork before coming back to the jar itself. But he didn't had the time for it, the smell hitting him first. Ichor. Old and new alike. A very strong, pugent smell that took on his nose, forcing a cough out of him as he was laying eyes on the heavy shape of the god of war. 

Hermes fluttered closer, he knew his brother couldn't die, being immortal and all, but he had rarely seen him in such a state... Maybe never. The scene was pretty disheartening, the huge god barely conscious at that point having fallen partially out of the amphora when it had popped open. He rested heavily on his side, stained in ichor all over but only his own for once, a rasperring breath escaping his parched lips. 

Moving a bit around, the smaller deity could see that his armor was broken, as was his shoulders, no doubt due to the repeated effort to break from his prison and he grimaced as he caught view of the exsangue arms, grey and lifeless in their excrutiatingly tight bindings. Made sense, as he been able to move, no doubt that Ares would have teared the giants appart. His legs didn't really look any better and a sudden guilt washed over Hermes as a soft whine escaped his bigger brother clenched teeth. 

It's not like anybody on Olympus had missed the god's absence. Or even notice for some of them he was sure. All had taken the new found silence and peace without asking questions. It's not like he wasn't a huge pain to be around, making Hermes sink under piles of extra work each time he decided to make the mortals start a war, and that was when he was in a good mood... 

The deity finally stayed in the field of vision of his bruised brother, hovering closer, expression softer than he normally would, his usual mischief and malicious smile turned into a gentle concerned one. 

"Ho... Ares, what did you put yourself into." 

He pushed an ichor coated strand of hair from the face of the other god, careful in his gesture as to not cut himself on them as they were made of brass. The left eye was partially closed from layers on layers of dried ichor but the right one tried to focus on him, not sure of what it was seeing. No doubt being hurt by the sudden changed of lightening after months in complete darkness. He looked skinnier too. 

"...herm..es?.." Barely a whisper, but still. 

"Hey there Bro."

The usually joyful god smiled a bit more. Ares really must be exhausted if he wasn't already yelling at him, screaming bloody murder to be left out of his bonds. But it didn't looked like he had the strenght for it... Or any really. Lowering a bit his hand, Hermes caressed with a certain affection his brother cheekbone with his caloused thumb. Skin feeling colder than of a mortal. 

The older god tried to speak again but only a pained sound came out this time, quickly hushed by his little savior. They would have time to speak later, he needed to free him first. As he settled on the dusty ground Hermes cautiously grabbed at the broken body and dragged it up, letting it rest more against him, the crownless head heavy against his chest. He didn't care for the ichor that was dripping on his clothes.

Moving so slowly was actually extremely strange to the little god. Him who was always in a frenzy, crossing distances and being needed in fifty places at once.... But he didn't felt restless. He realised, as he was cutting down the flesh biting ropes, that he felt more or less the same way than with the shades. Most didn't really knew what was happening to them, confused, lost, most of them needing a tender care that he was happy to provide to alleviate his Associate's work. 

Of all the Olympians, who would have imagine Ares needing such a care? Not him. The god shooshed gently at the grunting pain that rumbled against him, kissing the metal made hair, hands forcefully rubbing at the numb, torned, members. They were definitely as good as dead right now... But it was only temporary. 

"Don't worry, you'll be up and angry in no time Bro !" A little vacation in Olympus and the god divine healing capacity would kick in so fast that there would be no trace left of that episode in a few days. But at the moment he wasn't even good enough to groan at the little jab from Hermes. 

He looked... Anxious and after a failed attempt at moving his heavy body a frustrated, fearful ? whine left him prompting his brother to cradle him more into his arms. They might not even be big enough to enclose fully his broad shoulders, but the messenger God was trying to be comforting nonetheless. He pat himself on the back on his decision to not warn the entire family of the message about Ares. Situation was painful enough to not add insult to his injuries. 

"I know, i know." The young divinity put a kiss on his elder's head gaining a little respite and a startled look. He continued as he started to rub at the damaged arms. "Don't try to move for now. You need some Ambrosia in you first... And rest."

His attempt at lulling the other deity into a slumber fell short as Artemis suddenly appeared at the edge of the room. Even as he ever so quickly shushed her. Asking her silently to stay where she was. 

The smaller of them sighed as his brother stirred up against sweet oblivion again. It was a lost battle.... Maybe one too many after a year of defeat and that's why he was hanging to it. Taking a deep breath he caught the strong jaw in his hand and forced the god to look at him. Coming closer he kissed at the less swolen of the cheek. A smile gracing his lips at the shiver he felt underneath. Then another just below the ear. Ares was calming down. Never had been a creature for tenderness that one. Always caught him off guard when it was directed at him. Hermes followed the strong jawline lightly and stared down in the exhausted red iris.

"Sleep."

He might not have the talent of their distant chtonic relative in the matter. But he was still the god of thieves.  
He pressed his lips fully on the usually so perfect one of his older brother, stealing his breath away. What was left of his strenght. The last bit of defiance in his now heavy, Oh so heavy bones. The large body slumped down slowly. The eyes closed. 

Hermes breathed out with relief.

"Let's bring him home."

-

For all the annoyance that secret mission caused her. The Goddess of the hunt forgave all for the very unique vision she had on the journey back. 

That of the Swift god carrying their twice as big brother in his arms. Ever higher and higher in the sky. As if the broken god had been light as a feather. 

Something truly divine.


	2. ...And what follows it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares wakes up on Olympus, sore and angry.... and Hermes is not one to let go of good opportunity.

He regained consciousness with a start. Red eyes darting around him in a haze. Ares could feel he wasn't in the mortal realm anymore. A moment passed before the blur in his vision cleared enough and he could identify the distinctive columns and displays in front of him. Or rather, above him ? ...Why was he laying down ? 

The God of War frowned a bit and tried to move. Without any success. His senses were finishing to come back to him, the deity was suddenly hit by the heaviness of his body. The overall soreness. Everything was numb, unresponsive, like in a half sleep. 

"Here. Drink up Boss."

The sudden voice and coldness of the bottle of ambrosia at his lips jolted him a bit. Making clear that any level of awakening of his muscles was accompanied by a shot of pain. Ares grimaced but he couldn't go against the insistent nudging, ambrosia making its way to roll on his tongue. Golden and rich, always with a copper aftertaste when the wounded God drank it. 

The taste was gone all too soon. Hermes' smile now in his field of vision. A too big smile. For a too small drink. His frown deepened as his mind cleared, catching up on the fact that.. He was back on Olympus. In his own room nonetheless. And that his mischievous little brother that was looking at him with an.. expectation ? That the God of War couldn't understand yet, hadn't been a figment of his delirious imagination after months without end of captivity.

"Hi there~" 

The little God of Thieves sing sang to him. The clear annoyance in his bigger brother's eyes apparently making him even happier. He knew better than to anger Ares... At least, the god thought he did. Until now. He grumphed and made a renewed effort to sit up. Still. He could just barely raise a hand. He felt warmer and a shudder ran along his spine and he stirred up even more, wanting nothing more than to swat away the smart nuisance. 

"Slept well ?"  
"...Give me the rest of the bottle." 

The deity ordered. Voice croaking too much for his own taste. But he was more concerned with the shame he could feel himself despite his best efforts, slipping into his words. He took a deeper inspiration. Eyes closing briefly... They snapped back open at the light laugh, discreet, that came out of Hermes' mouth. 

"Haha, well, happy to see that you're being better but..." 

That smile was never the precursor of anything good. But the Swift God silence was worse. Hermes never shut up if it wasn't for a very, good, reason. Usually at the expense of some poor soul... But when he floated a bit more above his brother, head sliding a bit, fakely embarrassed, with a quick lick of his pulped lips. Ares knew. 

"...ya know.... you kind of owe me."

If he noticed the eyes full of daggers the bigger God was throwing at him, Hermes didn't seem to care. Or maybe it was all part of his fun. His smile twisted devilishly as he let a hand fall a bit. Fingers barely brushing over the so, oh so very bare chest, like a summer breeze. The sharper intake of air took briefly the defined abs from under his touch. Ares now ever so conscious of his naked state. How could he have not noticed before ?!

"Ah ! Yes, i took your armor off." The winged immortal pointed toward a part of the room that the other couldn't see. "It was too.. damaged. And you needed to recuperate."  
"......... Ho don't you dare." 

Ares gritted his teeth. Animalistic in his barely contained fury as he was deploying his best effort to push his body off the soft bed with his elbows. And wasn't his stupor even bigger when Hermes _simply_ splayed his hand in the middle of his torso, and pushed. Not with force. Not with violence. Just firmly. And just like that, the powerful Deity was flat on the bed again, starring up at his sibling in utter disbelief. Chest inflating in anger. 

"Tsk tsk Bro. It will take at least two days for you to get back on your feet. You don't want to _rush_ yourself hm ?"

The God wings were flapping just a touch faster. Not that they needed to, to keep him well above. But the clear glint of excitement in his big eyes was as good a hint as any. And as the other was about to bark at him he scrapped the blunt of his nails the long of his side, where the flesh was still tender and hurt from the ropes, just enough. The groan it resulted in seemed to delight him even more. 

"I am War incarnate and you..."  
"ho yeaaahhhh sure, sure, all that... But see."

A swift hand flicked at his massive pectoral, a twist of fingers on the small dark nub there making Ares hiss. As for all the threats he wanted to shower his kin with, his body wasn't obeying him. He was too... too sensitive. After so long under those galling ropes, his skin had been made raw and the ichor rushing back from where it should have never left was quick to react to the slightest touch. 

"You actually can't do shit right now Boss. And i'm the one with the Ambrosia."

Hermes shook the bottle in his free hand, just dangling it out of reach from the dark skinned god's face. He was indeed the one with all the cards in hand so far. Hands that now were both currently occupied on his strong body, just soft, ever so soft. Avoiding, for now, the still fresh wounds that barely had time to close. The ambrosia discarded on the side of the bed without a care. 

The God of War's voice raised again. Filled with an authority he was in no shape to apply. The Swift One must have known it was a foolish endeavor. Even from him. But he was interrupted so fast the words caught in his throat. A long finger, less callused than his own, pressing on his lips accompanied by a wink. They weren't split anymore. 

"Be careful. You wouldn't want one of our esteemed sibling to see you... So weaken. Would you now ?"  
"You have no idea of what i'm going to do to you.. you little.."  
"They could believe you took a very long nap." Those winks were infuriating and the dark god's blood ran hotter. 

Ares took a deeper breath. Loosing his calm and composure was never a good idea. But even if he wouldn't admit that his brother had a point. If the deity had been kind enough to not reveal both his disappearance - that they obviously hadn't noticed - nor... his return, to their family. It would do no good to be the subject of their hilarity. He had already done that, once, more than once, if he was honest. Red eyes squinted at the smaller one angrily. Being at anybody's mercy wasn't in the God nature. 

"Come on. You wouldn't let the occasion slip either." 

A new scrap at his skin cut off his thinking. If only Hermes would stop doing that ! As much as he wanted to deny any and all possibility to succumb to his brother totally abject intentions. Clearly daring to take advantage of his current state was anything but honorable. His body was a lot less inclined to refuse the warmth and the fleeting pain those agile fingers provided. It felt like being alive again. And Hermes knew what he liked.

The divinity growled, barring teeth... But kept it low. Which was apparently the only indication Hermes needed to let his hands roam for good. Ares would not let his anger run wild and he was going to use that advantage to its fullest. Fast, light, the fingertips caressed and just grazed at the skin. Attentive and joyful eyes searching for the repressed reactions he could tear from the massive body under him. A little drumming on the inside of a thigh for a breath intake. A little scratching just above the hip bone for a little snarl. A grope at one of those muscular breast for a shudder. A daring pull of those brass hair for a very repressed whine. 

A soft feather brushed against his calves, making him shiver. Hermes was everything he wasn't. Soft, light and tease. Always teasing, walking... No, flying, just above the line that would get him strike down. He was a master at mischief and clearly too amused for the situation. The thieving deity leaned a bit and breathed out slowly against the side of his brother's neck happy to see the goosebumps spreading as the other exhaled a bit more harshly. The little shit even dared to chuckle near his ear. He could hear his blood starting to pump in his veins more aggressively. 

"I can do whatever i want to you... And you can't stop me."

His body felt hot all over. Blood rushed at his face... and at his groin. When did the little divine being learned to be.. dominant ? A nip of teeth at his jaw and Hermes was already back up, palms stronger than they looked spreading, pressing, against his chest, kneading at the heavy flesh before going down on his side, following his ribs. But his leg stayed downward, wings fluttering gently on the inside of his knee. 

He still felt sore and pained but Ares' patience was running out. Now that his blood was pumping again, that sensations had been reignited until the last of his extremities... Why would he keep letting Hermes tease him relentlessly ? Why not make the tiny god feel his wrath ? Make him writhe under his hands and his strength ? After all, his brother always had a nice voice, one that would sound better begging him. 

War incarnate sprung to attack at the next offense, the next sharp, delicious, pain. Calloused hands went sharp to catch has way more gracile wrists. A grin starting to appear on his face as he was going to inverse the role, finally and... Hermes laughed. He laughed in his face, flicking his wrists away and catching at the heavier, meatier one. The second one didn't had more chance during the small fight. But the simple brilliant glint in the swift one eyes was enough to know that he was never in danger in the first place.

Both arms got pinned the long of Ares body. He was even more furious at the lack of violence. His brother didn't needed it to actually best him. The audacity. The insult. To be bested. Physically. By Hermes. Just holding him down there. Body close enough that his struggle got his skin brushing against the damn tease's chiton adding up to his fluster. His anger flared, red, powerful, but subdued near immediately. The threat of the humiliation still looming ever so real over his head.

Soon his breath was too ragged to continue and his body went heavier on the mattress. He stayed breathing heavily, mouth half opened and eyes closed in frustration for a moment. Voluntarily ignoring the comforting rub of the other on the inside of his wrist. He would heal. But that wasn't it yet. For once, the smaller god waited.

"Fine take your spoils and be done." He barely whispered behind clenched teeth. Cheeks darkened by humiliation. 

He didn't look at the other even when he released his wrists and would have kept on ignoring him even as the thinner hand came to cup his cheek. If not for a clever brushing of feather along his cock that made him gasp. Hungry brown eyes fell into frustrated red. They were still full of mischief and assurance but a bit more hooded, more lascivious. The god of War broke from it to glance down as the offending foot came to rest, barely on the edge of the toes, at the base of his lower belly. The pair of wings now free to move as they pleased, they flapped on both side of him. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Not everybody is a brute like you Boss." 

Hermes nipped at his neck, his soft feathers just working Ares to a nice half mast. He continued, hushed voice against the hot skin. Lips kissing the little bite. Both of them knew that it wasn't enough to leave a mark. But the ever so slightly deeper breathing was still a nice reaction. The god brought his hands back to the top and pulled a little on the nipples. Still not aggressive enough. 

Massive legs spread just a bit. As the touch on the divine member was... always as light as a feather. Their noses touched, a little rub of comfort and the ghost of pulpous lips on his own. None quite ready to chase the other. Instead the Mischievous deity kissed a still bruised cheekbone before continuing. 

"I know you would prefer if i was rough. That it would be like a fight, a struggle worthy of you hm ?"

His foot balanced a bit behind, pressing against the length of Ares' dick, enough for a groan. Then released the pressure going back to a soft fluttering of feathers. His fingers tangling in his the metal hair and pulled back to expose his throat. Mouthing around the adam apple, a hint of teeth and he had his sibling actually moaning while his second feet came to join the other. Long lively feathers brushing in an irregular rhythm, teasing him and forcing a moan out of him. 

"But, for once, i wanna take my time. Crazy day for everyone, am i right ?!"

The older god endured the bullying for a moment more. Tensing up as he was making a divine effort not to give too much satisfaction to Hermes. But he was breathing heavily through his nose with every ministrations. Biting down a whine at the loss of the hands in his hair.

A feet sliding the long of the silver hair crowning the angrily red cock, the other pressing up a bit on his balls. Mercifully not putting all of Hermes' weight on them. Feathers teasing relentlessly but never giving enough making him wish for more. The touch too light, too sudden and too fast gone. The blunt nails scraping on his not quite yet scars. Digging in supple but sensible flesh on Ares' undersides to give him that pain he always so craved for. Teeth and tongue now following down the large abdomen.

But as Hermes' feet went back up as he was reaching, but not touching yet, the very hard groin that had started to leak pre-cum. He stopped. Hands still on the large thighs, smiling as he felt them tremble a bit in his grip. Ares breathed in deeply, starring at him with a fury, a desire. His little brother looking down at the angry bit of flesh. He breathed out on its head, a laugh bubbling out of his chest at the veins flaring on the side of it, fluids dribbling a bit the long of it. 

For an instant he looked ready to put his lips on it. Eyes up toward the other's face. The God of War hunger was obvious. If not for the strong hands keeping him subtly down on the bed. He might have give a tentative hip move toward that tantalizing mouth. But instead, the Swift God went back up, taking to just fly above the now worked up divine body. 

"Ho ? You want me to keep going ?"  
"....hermes."

The little god did a flip on himself, all wings flapping. Long scarf he hadn't taken out twirling as a token of his amusement. Clearly enjoying the need in his brother's voice as he floated back up. If he had looked like he had fun teasing, he was clearly even more amused now. His hand started the move to go back touching his shoulders but only traced an arc in the air to end up tapping a pensive finger at his own chin. Ares could have screamed. 

"Are you sure Boss ? You're far from healed up yet..." He tried to sound sorry but his smile was going from on ear to the other.  
"Once I can move again..."  
"Hm ? Of course. I babble and babble, silly me !" 

Hermes slapped in a comedic move his forehead as if he suddenly realised he had been a nuisance to his poor poor broken up brother. Brother who was starring at him with more and more disbelief as seconds passed. He wouldn't do that. There was a limit to sadism, even for the god of mischief. He had to be joking. But the culprit was already starting to fly away, even daring to make a little wiggle of fingers at him as a goodbye.

"I will leave you to rest~"  
"HERMES !"

The room shook. Briefly. Just enough for the deity to turn back toward him with a very pleased smirk. Taking in that image of the god, splayed on the bed. Aroused. Tensed. His cock up and straining for attention. Breath short, coming out in angry puffs. Eyes color of blood. Never had strength looked so vulnerable and it was gorgeous. 

Ares looked at the other lazily flying back to him. One of his winged feet brushing against his erection as he passed over it. A sharp intake of breath and a whine.. Nearly a sob. He needed so little more. But he didn't get the time to mourn over it. His sibling softly letting himself rest over his clavicles, sitting on powerful calves, legs opened but covered by his clothing yet. Hermes tilted his head a bit, one hand coming to scrap at the God of War's scalp. 

"You're ready to be a good warrior for me ?"

He let his hands rest on his knees for a moment. Then slowly moved them up the long of the exterior of his thighs. Finally reaching the colorful edge of his chiton. His fingers graciously curled onto the thin material, pushing it before raising it up. Not too much. Just enough to reveal an already very aroused cunt. Clit standing out of their folds to attention. 

Hermes looked expectantly at Ares.

Ares looked at him. Not answering at first. Silence lingering as his slightly dilated iris roamed over everything he was given to see. The smell strong and intoxically sweet. The other god rose an eyebrow when he stared up for a moment at his face. But then, the God of War craned his neck, pressing his face against him. Nose buried in his big lips, inhaling long and deep, filling his lungs with the powerful scent. Exhaling slowly as he took a first tentative lick finally hearing an actual sound from Hermes that wasn't either a tease or a laugh. 

He rubbed against him, pushing his tongue around a bit, tasting as he made his way to the little nub that he knew, required all his attentions. The deity was still frustrated and he could feel his cock straining for any kind of touch. But now, nearly intoxicated by the very musky smell, it was further down his mind. He sucked and made the tiny discreet thing roll on his tongue. Inviting it to perk up from his hood. A moan and a trail of little words soon rewarding him. 

The God perked up a bit, greeted by the sight of the swift god's hands fisted in his chiton. His half open mouthed leaning over his chest. Those gorgeous brown eyes, half hooded and burning as they didn't stop starring at him. Only briefly closing after a little nip at his clit. Ares received a little tap on the shaved side of his head in retaliation. But then the long fingers went back in his hair, keeping him in place. It's not as if he would have wanted to slip away anytime soon. Taking the worship of his brother's body with all the dedication he would have mustered to win a fight.

"ho Ares.. Brother.. You're being so good." He let himself slip a bit more forward, knees tilting over the wounded deity shoulders, forcing the other a bit closer yet. Making it harder to breath but so he could do more. He gasped as the so hot lips pressed all open on his. "I promise, i promise i will reward you. I will worship you as you me." 

The tongue probing now deeper as the tall straight nose kept rubbing on the sensible point. The pressure of Hermes' body forced his head back and the God didn't fight it. Letting the other sit fully on him. Rocking above him. Hand still giving him no space to rest. But he didn't complain, groaning at the delicious pain in his scalp. At the lack of air that made him half dizzy. He put strength in his love. His chest felt tight as his own pleasure kept building. 

The smaller deity came with a yell, his wings opening wide crowning his head. Riding his orgasm as he could feel the other drinking him up greedily. Tongue licking at him still until Hermes let himself slip backward on Ares' chest, breathing heavily, shoulders heaving as shudders kept going the long of his back and hips. He looked down at his brother. Who looked like a straight up mess. Hair disheveled. Skin darkened by arousal. Face soaked in his juices... And his big tongue licking his lips made the very happy god shiver all over again. 

"...hm...mm. I.. hmm..." pulpous lips got bitten subtly "...not bad... not bad." 

They were both breathing hard through their noses, coming down slowly. Then the long-legged god moved off the burning body to get back in the air. Wings lazily, shakily fluttering at first before going back to a good rhythm. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the erection. It had spilled even more pre-cum and soften, just a bit. But... not finished. Stretching with a long groan of contentment, he let himself flops on the bed between the tauten legs. 

"I can't leave you like that.... Can I ?" 

A little smirk. A moment spent lazily caressing at the other body... Before, finally. Mercifully. A hand came to wrap around Ares' cock. He groaned low and deep. Body arching, hips jerking on their own accord in the not tight enough fingers. His brother chuckled. Before giving a few lazy strokes. Just enough to make it stand back to full capacity. And he stopped. Putting his index on top and letting it rest here.

Hermes was practically glowing. From his orgasm. From that position of power. His smile warm and eyes long. Sitting like he was, the other god couldn't see his whole body. Couldn't notice the change that was happening under his calm and assured gaze. More whine than words, desperate for any attention, he pleaded. 

"...Stop playing... herm..."  
"Do you want me, Esteemed sibling ?" was the answer, starring him down with a promise. His free hand pressing a finger lightly at his hole.  
"..hermes." the sob barely contained wasn't lost to anyone ears.  
"Ts, ts. Do you _want me_ ?"  
"...yes."

The Swift God smiled more. Taking his hands off and immediately shushed any protest, caressing the strong, trembling, belly as he would tame an angry beast. Showing off the ambrosia he had grabbed back. Ares relaxed just a bit. It wasn't a trick this time. And he wasn't even trying to keep the sigh of relief in when fingers coated in golden liquid gently worked him open. Loosing no time as they scisorred inside of him while Hermes leaned over to kiss him, letting him moan against his mouth. But moving back when he tried for a more aggressive approach. 

"So impatient..."

He pushed the hair off his brother's face carefully before moving back. Hermes wiped his hand on the bed. Grasping at his chiton and letting it slip over his head, ruffling his feathers. Revealing his transformed body. He liked having fun, all kinds of fun. And Ares knew that well enough. Even if his brother had made a show of not giving him anything he craved for until now. The God wasn't cruel enough. Hermes took the bottle, showing off as he let it drip on the head of his already pretty erect member. The ambrosia rolling down his honorable length in precious drops. Red eyes filled with desire reflecting in them. 

"Don't worry Boss. I promised i would worship you right ?"

Ares looked with a hunger as the younger god settled closer. Half growling half whining as strong fingers digged under his knee, hooking him up to balance his massive leg over a way slender shoulder. He licked his lips, tasting hermes, pushing a bit on his elbows to look at him better. The sun kissed dick was just teasing, circling against his very slick entrance. His body was hurting, hot and bothered. He was ready, more than that by now. His bones would have snapped if he had been anymore tense. But he bit his tongue over angry words as the brown eyes were pinning him there. There was everything he wanted in those eyes.

"And the way you like it." 

Hermes winked and pushed all the way in one go, Ares breath catching in his throat. Getting no time to get adjusted as his brother sets immediately for a harsh pace that drove him into the mattress with each brutal hip's move. Hands made for work bruising his overjoyed body, finally getting the pain and pleasure he had desperately wanted. His brother bend over him, barely getting out before plunging back down with all the force his legs could give. War looked up at him between painfully squinted eyes, sweat rolling down his dark skin, burning them deliciously. He yelled when perfect teeth sink into the skin of his exposed throat, marking him without mercy. 

"HA ! HERMES !" 

Ares wrapped his big arms around the swift god shoulders just as he finally angled his thrusts to hammer the right spot. Every time he saw stars, nerves on fire. He could feel a strong grip at the base of his cock, Hermes mouthing at his face and chest, all teeth, as he was delaying the inevitable. But the older god was too busy mewling at every shock that went from the curled tip of his toes to the roots of his hair to care. Crying out as his voice was going raw, coming undone as he was being roughened up. 

His calloused hands digged hard, too much at Hermes' back. But the god didn't falter, honoring his promise with a passion. He could feel tears pooling at the corner of his eyes when a powerful jaw bite down at his muscular breast. He yelped in a very undignified manner as Hermes balanced back on his heels, taking Ares with him in a sitting position, holding him tight around his middle with one arm, other hand closing on the back of his neck. Combined weight and powerful thighs making the bigger god sink even deeper. Impaling him on his lover. 

Moans and incoherent blabbering fell from his opened mouth, sliding the long of Hermes' skin with his burning tears. They finally crashed in a wild kiss, splitting lips, the god of War giving all to his conqueror. Letting his brother claim and fill him. Hot and burning inside him. He came with a scream, abused cock spilling between them. His vision turning white as all of his muscles relaxed at once, being kept up only by the secure hold the other still had on him. All strength gone, boneless. Ares let himself be lowered down ever so gently on the mattress. Cautious hands making his skin tingles with over sensibility. 

His mind was blank. Grateful for the patience of his brother who just caressed him with precaution, avoiding the fresh new bruises that were without a doubt starting to appear, letting him come down at his own rhythm. A gentle roll of hips forcing some more exhausted but discreet moan and hums to spill from his lips, just enough not to become painful. 

"...you good ?" Hermes asked softly. Careful as Ares as suddenly been made of glass. 

He gave a weak nod, barely humming. Completely spent and longing for sleep. Massive body shivered as the other slipped out and fly around to gently rub a hand at his cheek. The god of War turned his face, pressing it in the comforting presence, keeping his eyes closed. Couldn't see the softer smile that was cast at him. Hermes pressed a kiss to his forehead, stifling a laugh at the snoring that was starting to be heard.

The swift one grabed a cloth to clean up without noise his brother, making sure he would stay comfortable in his slumber before covering him up with one of those heavy comforter Ares fancied. Busying himself to make sure he would find the two bottles of Ambrosia and some food by his side when he would wake up. A last look over and he grabbed his boots and chiton, making himself look presentable once more. 

Hermes had an hesitation, before plucking a feather out of his left wing with a little wince. A long orange and gold one. Like flame. And put it down on the pillow next to Ares' head delicately. Next time.. He would find him faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here a little pic' to go with the chapter~   
> https://twitter.com/thefrenchbat/status/1352215421970223104


End file.
